There are many vertically arranged file or storage drawers in the prior art. These drawers are contained in a housing such as a file cabinet or a desk. Typically associated with filing cabinets is a locking arrangement such that only one drawer can be opened at a time. This is particularly important when tall filing cabinets are used since, if more than one drawer is opened at a time, the pulling on the second drawer, and the weight of the material in that drawer may, produce a moment arm force which will tend to tip the file cabinet over. The weight of one loaded drawer, however, will not produce tipping. If a second loaded drawer is opened, the weight of both open drawers may tip the filing cabinet over depending upon the loaded condition of the unopened drawers. Thus, locking mechanisms are associated with such vertically arranged drawers to insure that only one drawer can be opened at any one given time. This is generally accomplished by a first mechanism placed on an elongated locking rod with an associated second mechanism being associated with each individual drawer. Thus, when one drawer is opened, the second mechanism on the drawer interfaces with the associated first mechanism and moves the locking rod upwardly so that projections engage mating portions on each drawer, thereby locking the other drawers so they cannot open.
Locking mechanisms of this type are rather elaborate and difficult to manufacture and install. Further, each element on the elongated locking rod must be carefully placed so that it will properly engage the associated mechanism on the associated drawer. If a problem occurs with any of the elements, then the entire unit must be dismantled and the locking mechanism replaced to insure proper operation thereof.
Thus, it would be beneficial to have a simplified locking arrangement that locks all other drawers in place when one particular drawer has been opened, and prevents all other drawers from being opened.